


Alien Proposals

by moderngenius94



Series: Discord Ideas [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderngenius94/pseuds/moderngenius94
Summary: Michael is ready to propose and he is nervous. Can he do it?





	Alien Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't the greatest? And is probably ooc? But I hope you like it anyways.

Michael took a deep breath and glanced at his reflection one final time. He was more put together than usual, having gone out shopping with Isobel and Liz earlier that day. Something he never intended to repeat. He smoothed the black button down one last time before picking up his signature cowboy hat and heading out of his trailer.

As he made his way to his truck, he pulled out the small box in his pocket. He opened it to make sure the ring was still there. It shimmered and flashed back at him from where it rested in its satin cushion. He smiled, shut the box, and slide it back into his pocket before climbing into his truck. He turned the music on low to try and settle himself as he made his way to their cabin.

It had been two years since all the drama and disasters that was their late twenties had settled. Shortly after the everything had finally calmed down, Michael had moved in with Alex.

The sun was just beginning it's descent as Michael pulled up to the cabin. Alex was already waiting on the porch. Punctual as always. He made his way to the truck as Michael came to a stop. He paused as he climbed in, giving Michael a slow once-over. He licked his lips and slid inside, pulling the door shut. "Looking good, Cowboy."

Michael huffed and leaned over to kiss him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Alex replied, stealing another kiss. "Though you still haven't told me where we are going."

"It's a surprise, Alex. Relax." Michael told him, beginning the drive out into the desert. Alex rolls his eyes and slips his hand into Michael's free one, rubbing circles on it with good thumb.

Eventually, they comeupon a little campsite. A tent was up and a couple chairs were placed next to a portable fire pit. The fire pit itself was set up and ready to go. Micheal mentally thanked Max as Alex took in the sight. They climbed out of the cabin of the truck and Micheal watched Alex closely.

"What's all this?" Alex asked, spotting a small cooler beside the fire pit.

"I figured we could spend the whole weekend out here under the stars. Just the two of us, for our anniversary." Michael answered, running a hand through his hair.

Alex smiled softly. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Michael grinned back and round the truck to push Alex back and kiss him. Alex moaned and kissed him back, reaching up to grip Michael's curls and pull him closer. They made out for a while, letting out moans and whimpers until Alex pulled away with a small grimace. "We should probably start the fire before it gets much darker."

Michael glances down at Alex's leg before nodding and scoping Alex up by his thighs. Alex let out a surprised yelp, clutching onto Michael's shoulders as he carried him to a chair. Micheal set Alex down with a kiss and turned to start the fire. Once he had it going, he pulled a couple beers out of the cooler and handed one to Alex. As they watched the fire, they talked about how Alex's day had been. As they did, Alex noticed Micheal getting more and more nervous.

"Is something wrong, Michael?"

"What? No. No, I just." Michael let out a puff of air. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before sliding out of his chair to kneel at Alex's feet. "I just love you so much, Alex. You make the chaos in my head disappear. You protected me from people who wanted me dead, or worse. You're an amazing man. And I never want to be without you again. Not ever."

He reached out and took Alex's hand in his, looking up at him, tears in his eyes. "When we got news of what had happened to you, it was hell. Not knowing if you were okay. If I would get to hold you again. Tell you that I loved you. I never want one of us to go through thst again."

Michael reached up to wipe away the tears falling down Alex's face, then pulled the box out of his pocket. "I want to be by your side for the rest of forever," he continued, owning the box. "So I made you this. Will you marry me, Alex? Be my forever gone?"

Alex let out a strangled sob and tackled Michael to the ground. He whispered yes and he kissed Michael over and over, hands sliding into his hair to hold him close.

Finally, he pulled away and sat up. Wiping his face with his right hand, he held out his left hand for Michael to slide the ring on. With a breathless laugh, he held his hand up to catch the fire light. Alex looked back at Michael, said "I'm changing my name to Guerin" and pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
